


Biblical

by maydei



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blasphemy, Body Worship, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Pet Names, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Seven Deadly Sins, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:43:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maydei/pseuds/maydei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's been waiting a long time to get Lucifer to touch him. He's not going to stop until they know each other anything short of biblically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biblical

**Author's Note:**

> This was gonna be a few lines of smut. And then it was gonna be a few paragraphs. And then it became PWP with some fluff thrown in. Have some Samifer. Sam gets a little desperate and slips in some pet names. Sex with the devil is a little overwhelming, so who can blame him?

Angels can sleep when they put their minds to it. Lucifer sleeps because he knows Sam loves watching as he slips slowly into unconsciousness. He also knows Sam loves it because it's the only way Sam can catch him unaware.

And oh, he really, really does when Lucifer opens his eyes and sees Sam sinking down onto his cock, head thrown back, mouth hanging open, eyes shut tight, and the most delicious flush making blotchy patterns across his cheeks and chest. Lucifer bucks up against his will, for one moment, utterly uncontrolled, and Sam gasps like he's dying.

" _Fuuuck_ ," Sam whines, his nails biting into Lucifer's chest. His eyes slip open and he lets out a long, low moan when he sees Lucifer's eyes on him. "Couldn't wait anymore," he pants, rising up on his knees before he drops back down with a slick sound and the slap of flesh. "Mm, _god_."

"S—am," Lucifer grits out through his teeth, his hands curling around Sam's hips with enough force to bruise. "You—I could hurt—"

"God, shut _up_ ," Sam hisses, grinding his hips down and watching with hooded eyes when Lucifer's head snaps back and bares his teeth. "I've been waiting for _two months_. I had to—ahh, _fuck_ , Luce—jump you in your _sleep_. I _need_ sex, Luce, I'm human."

Lucifer grits his teeth and swallows hard at the electric sensation that centers itself in his gut. "Sam, if I lose control—"

"I want you to," Sam breathes, leaning forward until he can suck a dark mark into the skin between Lucifer's pecs. He rocks his hips experimentally and chuffs out a breathy laugh when Lucifer grimaces like he's in pain. "Fuck, I want that so much."

When Lucifer's hands tighten around Sam's hips, he doesn't flinch away like Lucifer expects. Instead, he hisses through his teeth and rocks his hips again, whimpering when his cock drags against Lucifer's stomach. Lucifer licks his lips, but his mouth is curiously dry. "I could k—kill you."

" _God_ , then let me _die!_ " Sam demands, his spine moving sinuously as he rises and falls and _writhes_ on Lucifer's cock. "C'mon, ba— _Luce_ , fuck me. Don't make me beg. Been fucking myself on my fingers for _weeks_. I need _you_ , need your cock in my ass, need you to fuck me hard."

Lucifer's hips jolt up again. Sam's voice cracks on a moan.

Lucifer takes in a shaky, unnecessary breath. Fuck, but Sam is gorgeous like this. He's never seen Sam so out of control before, so desperate.

Lucifer can... _please_ him like this. The idea is strangely intoxicating.

Lucifer's hips buck up, but this time he pulls Sam _down_ to meet him. The sound Sam makes is so close to a sob that Lucifer can't stand it.

"Oh my _god_ , baby, _please_ ," Sam begs mindlessly, his spine rigid as he claws at Lucifer's chest. The muscles in his abdomen shiver and jump when Lucifer repeats the motion, and Sam's cock oozes out a clear bead of precome, silky and wet when Lucifer smears it over Sam's cockhead with his thumb. "C'mon, I'm already so close, Luce, I love you so much. I _need_ this."

Sam's voice ratchets up another octave when Lucifer lifts him up and pushes him backwards, Sam's back making contact with the bed. He arches up hard and _keens_ when Lucifer drags him closer with a strong grip on his waist, hooks Sam's legs around his hips, and _pushes_ into Sam's superheated body.

"God. _God!_ " Sam wails as Lucifer thrusts in hard, leaning over to pin Sam's wrists against the bed, scrabbling helplessly against the cheap motel sheets and whimpering when his fingers catch on his own hair. "Oh fuck, _please_."

Lucifer can't find words as he shoves his cock into Sam's hot little hole, his mind exploding with sound as he watches Sam's rim clench around his shaft—he finds his most basic verbal skills faltering to the filthy profanity embraced by only the most deplorable of humans.

"The way you _beg_ , Sam," he murmurs against Sam's mouth. He pushes in fast, hard, but pulls out slow, his eyes rapt on Sam's face as he gasps and wriggles in a search for friction. "Greedy little human. You know as well as I that Gluttony is a sin."

" _Fuck!_ " Sam curses, explosive and desperate. " _Lucifer!_ "

Lucifer doesn't know why this is so much fun, but it _is_. The electricity in his body overloads his circuits until he's matching Sam push for push, shove for shove. He _tsks_ against Sam's cheek. "Is that Wrath I hear?"

Sam chokes out a sound between a sob and a laugh. "You son of a bitch."

"And Lust, well," Lucifer says, biting at Sam's lip. "It's far too late to evade that."

Sam's body is strung tight, glistening with sweat. He's never looked so desperate—never more happy to be under Lucifer's control. And he's so _trusting_. No matter how much he bares his teeth at Lucifer in turn, his thighs only ever squeeze tighter around Lucifer's hips.

"I'll take credit for Pride," Lucifer adds, his mouth curving into a slow smile as he stares down at Sam with heavy-lidded eyes. "I'll even take Envy. How could I not?" He rubbed his lips across Sam's jaw. "Beautiful thing like you was _made_ to be envied. But no one else will ever have you."

Sam's mouth falls open, slack and panting and swollen red. The Whore of Babylon herself could not compare in beauty to the sight of Sam all slick and needing beneath him. He's infinitely gorgeous like this. Godlike. Worthy of the highest praise and prayer. Worthy to be named a false God and idol. Lucifer will whisper words of blasphemy for the rest of eternity if it pleases Sam.

He knows it doesn't. Lucifer finds him even more desirable for it.

"That just leaves Sloth," Lucifer says quietly, tapering off in his thrusts and switching to a slow, steady grind that has Sam gasping. "Just you and me in this room, Sam. We could stay in bed all day if you wanted."

"Yeah," Sam says in a breath, voice hitching and his eyelashes fluttering.

"I bet you'd like being made a mess, huh, Sam?" Lucifer adds, smiling slightly as he feels Sam shiver from the slight tickle of his lips moving against Sam's cheek.

" _Yes,_ " Sam whispers, arching up enough to pull Lucifer deeper into his body, muscles clamping down tight enough to make Lucifer hiss. A shiver shoots down the archangel's spine at the breathy word, a promise that has never ceased to make Lucifer falter whenever he hears it. He falters now, and Sam knows—knows as he turns his head and catches Lucifer's lips, meets his tongue halfway and lets his jaw fall slack to let the devil's tongue taste the line of his teeth.

"Perfect," Sam breathes, lapping at Lucifer's lower lip until the archangel pulls back to give Sam a slow, deep kiss. "Knew you wouldn't hurt me, Luce."

Lucifer hums, neither agreeing nor disagreeing as he releases Sam's wrists in favor of running his fingers through Sam's hair. Sam cups Lucifer's cheeks in his palms, rubbing his thumbs over high cheekbones before his fingers slide back to cradle Lucifer's head.

"Please," Sam murmurs, tilting his head up to press their foreheads together. He clenches rhythmically around Lucifer's cock, letting out a long, slow moan.

They're close; they both are. They're trembling as Lucifer plants his forearms on either side of Sam's head, his weight braced on them as he rocks his hips forward and inches them back. Sam's hands are left free to touch, to explore, but he doesn't do more than let his hands wander the expanse of Lucifer's shoulders, lazy and strung tight, but strangely content. He trusts Lucifer to take care of him. He trusts Lucifer.

He loves him.

Sam bucks his hips and Lucifer gets the message, and it isn't long until Sam is being filled steadily, the even piston of Lucifer's pelvis rocking them as well as the bed. It's not frantic, but it's passionate, and when Lucifer leans down to suck at Sam's neck, Sam shivers and knows he's close.

Sam's mouth opens on a smile and he hums his pleasure against Lucifer's temple. "Dear Lucifer, I'm a hell of a sinner, but I love you. Amen."

The prayer is short and sweet, but it rips through Lucifer like nothing else. It's a sensation he hasn't felt in thousands of years, and if there's anything strong enough to startle an orgasm out of an archangel, it's Sam's blasphemous use of praise and prayer, wrapped up in worship and adoration.

Lucifer tenses and goes still, can't even help it as he comes deep in Sam's body, his breath humid and almost warm against Sam's skin. Sam moans, reaching between them to wrap a hand around his own cock and giving it a few quick squeezes, rubbing below the head with his thumb until he shudders and spills over his own stomach.

And then he pulls Lucifer firmly down on top of him and wraps his arms around his waist.

"Sam," Lucifer says in surprise.

"I'm embracing this whole Sloth thing," Sam replies, his voice muzzy and content. He smiles lazily up at Lucifer, apparently unconcerned that Lucifer's cock is still coddled deep in Sam's body. His legs unwrap from Lucifer's waist, but he plants his feet on the bed, legs bent, and brackets Lucifer's hips comfortably. Hazel-green eyes slide closed as Sam strokes the fine hairs at the nape of Lucifer's neck with his fingertips.

Lucifer tucks his head against Sam's shoulder and spends a few long moments savoring the feeling of Sam's skin, damp with sweat and still comfortably warm. Still, he reaches for the blanket they've almost-successfully knocked off the end of the bed and sweeps it over them in a smooth movement. Their feet are nowhere near covered, but it's a price they're willing to pay for this feeling of contentment.

"You're the purest thing I've ever been blessed enough to touch," Lucifer says against Sam's skin. "You're so much more than a sinner."

"So are you," Sam says.

Lucifer loses his words for the second time that day.

"You're not a freak. You're not a monster," Sam insists quietly with a small smile. "And you're not cruel. You've got a lot of love to give, Luce. And there's nothing more beautiful than seeing you give it."

Lucifer strokes the lines of Sam's face with his fingers and his lips, offering softness in place of soft words. It doesn't matter what he says.

Sam already knows.

 


End file.
